


Disaster Lesbian

by Limebrus



Series: Under Control [Daejae oneshot dump] [3]
Category: B.A.P
Genre: F/F, female!Daejae, roommates au, short and messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 18:21:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14899613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Limebrus/pseuds/Limebrus
Summary: Being in love with your room-mate makes life hard.





	Disaster Lesbian

Being room-mates with Yoo Youngjae was incredibly hard.

Like, extremely, super, intensely hard as hell.

Everyday Daehyun was suffering, everyday she was googling potential apartments. Sad truth was she had no money for an apartment and she would be stuck with a dorm for the entire college period.

“You look constipated, are you okay?” Youngjae asked, an eyebrow raised at Daehyun as she combed her hair.

“I'm fine,” Daehyun wheezed out, trying hard not to stare.

Sharing a small room and a small bath with the girl you're crushing on is torture. Especially when the girl likes to walk around half naked most of the time.

And Youngjae had the right to. It wasn't her fault she got stuck with a lesbian room-mate who was crushing super hard on her.

Well, Daehyun had to admit it was closer to love than to crush.

“Really?” Youngjae got up from her bed, walking over to Daehyun and leaning down. “You look a little fever-ish.”

“No, I'm fine.” Daehyun fought hard to keep her eyes firmly on Youngjae's face, and away from the voluptuous breasts barely confined by the bra.

Daehyun wouldn't have been like this if she didn't crush on Youngjae. Sure she would be like ‘wow she's hot’, but it wouldn’t be a problem. Why did she have to be so goddamn attracted to this girl?

“If you say so,” Youngjae didn't sound convinced, but moved away and slipped a dress on. “You sure you don't wanna join me and Himchan?”

“I’m sure.”

It was just a girls night out, as Youngjae had explained, and she knew well Daehyun only liked girls so she had promised any guys creeping on any of them would be chased away by Himchan. And Himchan was a very intimidating lady.

“Hope you'll come with us next time then,” Youngjae sounded genuine. “Have a nice evening, Dae.” She grabbed her bag and left the room.

Daehyun let out a deep breath.

Time to watch a series and hopefully forget about the all too beautiful visual of Youngjae in a black bra and a matching black thong.

Come evening, Daehyun suddenly remembered the horror of drunk Youngjae.

She was very clingy and affectionate..

“Daehyunnie,” Youngjae whined. “Let me sleep in your bed. Please?”

Daehyun couldn't say no and opened her bed cover. A happy squeal sounded from Youngjae and in no time the girl had taken off her dress and slipped into bed.

Cue way too much naked skin pressed against her own. For once Daehyun wished she was a pajama person and not a singlet and panties person.

They were face to face, one of Youngjae's long legs thrown over Daehyun's and their breasts pressed against one another. Youngjae was dead asleep, and for Daehyun it took hours before she too was blissfully asleep.

-

“Youngjae, there's water all over the floor,” Daehyun sighed. Her room-mate had just showered to clear her hangover and was walking around in a _way too_ short towel. Wet footprints marked the floor in several areas

“I'll clean it- Ah!” A high pitch scream sounded from Youngjae, and as if heaven wanted to punish her, she fell right onto Daehyun.

In the fall the towel had of course fallen off, and as Daehyun lay pressed against her own bed she could only feel the soft body against her own and naked breasts against her face.

Daehyun froze, her breathing stopped.

A very _naked_ Youngjae was on top of her. And the breasts which Daehyun had been seduced by way too many times was pressed against her face.

“Oh shit,” Youngjae used her arms to lift herself up, concerned eyes looking down at Daehyun. “Are you okay?”

Daehyun couldn't answer, her mind in overdrive and her eyes glued to the breasts which she had a first class view of.

Enough was enough. She couldn't take this anymore.

Swiftly she flipped them around, with her pressing Youngjae down into the bed. A surprised gasp left her pretty lips, eyes staring up in confusion.

“That's it,” Daehyun mumbled. “I can't lie anymore.”

“Daehyun?” Youngjae once again looked concerned, as if she wasn't currently naked and pressed down into a bed.

“I like you. And I mean both romantically and sexually, which is why I get so crazy having to see you all sexy and beautiful everyday. I can't take it anymore.”

Youngjae’s eyes turned smaller, her face soft. “Daehyun-“

“I'll request for a room transfer, don't worry.”

“Dae-“

“It's not fair for you to be stuck with me when I’m-“

“God dammit, Jung Daehyun!” Youngjae said it loudly, fire in her eyes and one of her cute, small hands tugging on Daehyun's hair. “Shut the fuck up and kiss me.”

“What?”

Youngjae only raised an eyebrow pointedly and Daehyun decided this was not the time for thoughts or questions.

She dove down, capturing Youngjae's silken lips in a desperate and bruising kiss. Nearly forcefully she had pushed her tongue inside the mouth, tasting the girl she had dreamt about for the past months.

But it wasn’t enough. Daehyun wanted more. She slid down, kissing the jaw, then the neck for a few seconds before she reached her goal.

The tits.

Round, soft, and with proud pink nipples protruding into the air.

She heard Youngjae breathe heavily above her and not wasting any time, Daehyun licked a nipple tentatively before sucking it into her mouth.

Harshly she sucked on the breast, while her hand played with the other one. Sweet moans and whimpers spilled from Youngjae's lips, the sounds causing Daehyun to feel herself grow wet.

It proved as a warning.

She lifted her head, letting the abused nipple slip out of her mouth as she stared at the flushed Youngjae. “We haven't even dated yet”

“Correctly observed.”

“Maybe we should date a little before I make you scream my name into the pillow?” Daehyun grinned widely, yet there was a slight bashfulness over her tone.

Youngjae nodded in agreement.

They only lasted 24 hours before Daehyun kind of lost it and ended up sliding her pussy over Youngjae's so hard she made the girl come twice.

Two weeks and many sexual sessions later, they went official.

Daehyun got the girl of her dreams.


End file.
